La Decisión del Águila
by Muinesva
Summary: Hay una delgada línea entre la valentía y la insensatez y es muy fácil cruzarla. Lisa Turpin siempre se consideró a sí misma una chica sensata, pero el día de la batalla final en Hogwarts ha llegado y deberá elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**La Decisión del Águila**

_por Muinesva_

**.**

_Death is the winner in any war (La muerte gana en todas las guerras)  
Nothing noble in dying for your religion (No hay nada noble en morir por tu religión)  
For your country (Por tu país)  
For ideology, for faith (Por ideología, por fe)  
For another man, yes (Por otro hombre, sí)_

_Song of myself - Nightwish_

**.**

**I**

**La calma que precede la tormenta**

La noche parece estar en calma. Demasiado tranquila. Lisa no puede conciliar el sueño, pues la imagen de Terry siendo golpeado por Carrow después de haber gritado en el Gran Comedor lo que había hecho Potter ese día, no la deja tranquila. Casi no habla con él. Es raro porque antes eran muy amigos. Mejores amigos de hecho. Pero desde que él entró a aquel grupo de Potter para aprender Defensa de las Artes Oscuras por su cuenta dejaron de serlo. Terry le insistió para que lo acompañara, pero ella jamás se ha puesto en riesgo. Con decir que ni siquiera juega al Quidditch.

Lisa siente miedo por lo que pueda suceder esa noche. Los Carrow están expectantes, como si esperasen un acontecimiento espectacular. Al terminar la cena Lisa iba a quedarse en su Sala Común como cada noche, pero la visión de Alecto sentada en uno de los butacones más alejados de la entrada hizo que le entraran unas enormes ganas de encerrarse en su dormitorio y no salir. Carrow les gritó histéricamente, obligándolos a ir a sus camas, amenazándolos con su varita, blandiéndola ridículamente ante ellos y al final se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, quedándose quieta, como si estuviera esperando Merlín sabe qué cosa.

La joven se da la vuelta en la cama, inquieta, y le da la impresión de percibir cierto movimiento a su alrededor, no en la habitación, sino en el castillo. Quizás en su Sala Común para ser más precisos. Aguza el oído, esperando escuchar algo que normalmente no oiría, y entonces un golpe demasiado fuerte resuena, haciendo temblar las lámparas. Segundos después escucha los pasos apresurados de sus compañeros, que corren a mirar lo que ha sucedido. Ve a Mandy incorporarse y preguntar lo que sucede, pero nadie le contesta, todas están demasiado ocupadas tratando de escuchar, tratando de entender lo que pasa. Le parece oír voces airadas, y golpes, pero luego todo desaparece. Y de repente, una sucesión de sonidos, como si la Sala Común estuviese siendo atacada por cañones. Y escucha más gritos que le parecen incomprensibles

La luz se enciende en la habitación y Lisa comprende que alguien ha abierto la puerta.

—¡Mandy! —escucha susurrar a una compañera que sigue en la cama, pero la aludida abandona la habitación y deja la puerta abierta.

Como si fuera un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, ella y las demás chicas se levantan de prisa y se acercan a la entrada y salen por el pasillo. Lisa, a pesar del temor que siente, las sigue. Pero no tienen que ir muy lejos pues algunos alumnos vuelven a subir las escaleras, aterrados y las empujan contra las paredes. Y a pesar de ello, se ven felices.

Entonces Mandy vuelve.

—¡Al parecer, Alecto ha muerto! —exclama con una sonrisa—. Está tirada en el suelo.

Lisa y sus compañeras se quedan en el pasillo, ocultas, escuchando lo que sucede en la Sala Común. Tardan poco en comprender que Alecto solo está aturdida y que ellos están en problemas. Amycus planea culparlos por el ataque de Alecto. Vuelven a escuchar golpes y voces nerviosas.

Cuando se reinstaura la paz en la Sala Común, las jóvenes vuelven a su habitación con lentitud. Parece que todas piensan en lo mismo, y lo que acaban de escuchar confirma sus temores. El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado viene a Hogwarts y eso las llena de terror. Ninguna, nunca, lo ha visto, pero todos saben que el miedo que sienten al pronunciar su nombre no es nada comparado al que sentirían de estar frente a él. Mandy dice en voz alta lo que todas tienen en mente, pero que no se animan a decir.

—Nos matarán —susurra.

—No —dice Lisa con firmeza—. ¿No lo oyeron? Hay un pasillo que nos llevará a Hogsmeade.

**II**

**Huir o morir**

No ha pasado ni media hora cuando la Sala Común vuelve a llenarse de ruidos. Las chicas del último dormitorio de la torre se quedan quietas, expectantes. Entonces escuchan la voz del profesor Flitwick amplificada mágicamente que les pide que bajen a la Sala Común de inmediato.

Los estudiantes obedecen y en menos de un minuto están todos alrededor de su pequeño jefe de casa, que les explica la situación brevemente y les indica que deben reunirse con las demás casas en el Gran Comedor.

Los prefectos se acercan a ayudar al profesor a conducir a los más pequeños, mientras que Lisa y Mandy caminan con el resto de los de su año. Durante el camino nadie deja de hablar de lo que sucede, preocupados. Y nada cambia al llegar al Gran Comedor. Lisa observa a los demás y ve que la mayoría sigue en pijama, con solo la capa de viaje encima. En ese momento agradece haber tenido tiempo de vestirse. Y cuando la profesora McGonagall comienza a hablarles un silencio sobrenatural inunda el Salón. Es posible palpar la tensión del ambiente, el miedo y la incertidumbre. Lisa comienza a sentir náuseas por el pánico que la embarga y los aplausos que algunos le dedican a Ernie Macmillan, que quiere quedarse a luchar, no hacen más que empeorar su estado.

Ella no quiere luchar. Quiere irse.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestras cosas? —se escucha preguntar Lisa en voz alta. Todos la miran y a pesar del pánico sigue hablando—¿Nuestros baúles, nuestras lechuzas?

—No tenemos tiempo de recoger posesiones —escucha responder a McGonagall y Lisa siente que poco a poco pierde el contacto con el mundo. No se está desvaneciendo ni nada de eso, solo que ahora está escuchando un extraño pitido en los oídos y nota el cerebro entumecido. Ve a todos hablar solo moviendo los labios, sin dejar escapar sonidos y parece que todo se mueve a cámara lenta a su alrededor.

Pero todo vuelve a la normalidad en un instante, cuando una voz fría y clara resuena por los muros, sobresaltando a todos, aterrorizándolos aún más. Lisa siente a Mandy aferrarse a su brazo con tanta fuerza que puede notar sus uñas clavándose en su piel. El corazón parece que deja de latirle mientras oye por primera vez la voz de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Y cuando el lugar recupera el silencio, todos, incluyendo a Lisa, se dan la vuelta y buscan con la mirada a Potter. Su mirada se clava en el chico que no mira a nadie en particular y en ese instante escucha a Parkinson gritar, casi ordenando que alguien coja a Potter. Y casi todos se levantan, enfrentando a Pansy, apuntándole con sus varitas.

Lisa duda sobre lo que debería hacer, pero se queda sentada, sin moverse. Escucha a la profesora McGonagall gritarles que se fueran detrás de los Slytherin y ve como varios de sus compañeros se levantan y se preparan para salir del Gran Comedor. Y Lisa se pone de pie y camina con decisión ante la atónita mirada de los otros estudiantes que se las dan de valientes. ¿A quién engañan? Todos saben que no son ni la mitad de poderosos que los mortífagos que acechan el lugar, que no tienen la mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero aquellos "héroes" los miran con desprecio y superioridad, gritándoles en silencio que son unos cobardes.

Siente a Mandy cogerle el brazo de nuevo mientras la sigue hasta el lugar donde podrán salir del castillo. Mandy ha sido su amiga desde el día en que pisaron Hogwarts por primera vez, y siempre ha seguido en todo a Lisa, quien le parecía la más decidida y valiente. Pero esta vez, Lisa nota que su amiga tiene cierta reticencia a abandonar el Gran Comedor, como si deseara en lo más profundo quedarse a luchar. Pero aun así sigue a Lisa y juntas atraviesan en vestíbulo de entrada y caminan junto a sus compañeros detrás de Filch que los lleva hasta el punto de evacuación.

En unos minutos se ha armado el caos. Todos van, empujándose por ser los primeros en la fila, gritándose unos a otros, buscándose. Muchos observan su reloj y apresuran el paso, deseosos por alejarse del lugar antes de la medianoche. Cruzan pasillos y suben escaleras y se detienen en un estrecho pasillo, apretujándose ante el tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado. Entonces todos comienzan a entrar en una habitación que se ha materializado frente a ellos, y un prefecto les indica un pasadizo en la pared que asegura lleva hasta el bar Cabeza de Cerdo, en Hogsmeade. Todos comienzan a lanzarse esperando salir los primeros, tratando de apartar al resto histéricamente. Los prefectos gritan tratando de llamar la calma. Entonces dejan pasar a los alumnos de uno en uno, primero los más pequeños.

Lisa y Mandy se miran, preocupadas. Permanecen en silencio, observando como las personas disminuyen a medida que desaparecen por el agujero en la pared.

—Tenemos que volver —escucha decir de pronto a Mandy.

Lisa mira a su amiga, casi suplicante, mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No, Mandy, es una estupidez —le dice.

—Debemos ayudar en lo que podamos —le insiste—. Un par de personas más en la resistencia pueden servir de algo.

—Por supuesto, ¡de carne de cañón! —exclama desesperada—. Nos matarán a todos.

—Como quieras.

Lisa intenta detenerla, pero Mandy se da la vuelta rápidamente y se pierde entre la multitud que está tras ellas. De nada sirve que la llame a gritos. Se ha ido. Lisa no sabe qué hacer, ¿debe seguirla, traerla de vuelta? Sabe que debería ir detrás de su amiga, pero no quiere hacerlo. Tiene miedo, y eso es más fuerte que otra cosa. Escucha que alguien le habla y gira la cabeza para prestarle atención; se encuentra con el prefecto que le indica que es su turno de pasar por el túnel y ella obedece mecánicamente. Baja un corto tramo de escalones y sigue por el pasadizo iluminado por lámparas de metal colgadas en las paredes, andando lentamente detrás del resto. Cada paso que da está lleno de dudas, ¿está haciendo lo correcto? Piensa en Mandy. Y en Terry.

**III**

**Valentía**

Lisa se abre paso a través de los estudiantes que caminan en dirección contraria a la suya, sin importarle si los empuja o no, solo quiere salir del túnel. No hace caso de la reprimenda que le echa el prefecto por salir de manera tan impetuosa y se lanza a través de la habitación, donde ya quedan muy pocos estudiantes, y sale corriendo a los pasillos.

Ahí el ambiente no puede ser más distinto. Varios cristales están destrozados y se puede ver rayos luminosos en los terrenos, impactando en el castillo. Gritos histéricos le llegan hasta los oídos, chocando con las paredes y formando ecos. Suelta un grito cuando siente que el suelo bajo sus pies empieza a temblar debido a una explosión. Corre despavorida y se detiene bruscamente, patinando sobre un montón de cristales rotos en el suelo, al ver caer delante de ella una columna, o parte de ella, casi aplastándola. Se apoya en la pared, aterrada, mientras siente que el corazón le late tan fuerte que teme que se le escape del pecho.

Y entonces, a través del polvo que flota en el ambiente puede ver a varios estudiantes correr hacia una ventana rota, comenzando a lanzar hechizos hacia los terrenos. El suelo y el techo siguen temblando y Lisa siente aun más pánico, deseando no haber salido del túnel. Pero ya está afuera y sería estúpido quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Sin saber cómo, se levanta y se acerca a la ventana sacando la varita y comienza a lanzar todos los hechizos ofensivos que conoce a las sombras negras que los atacan. Un fuerte sentimiento de júbilo la llena al ver desmoronarse a un atacante gracias a un hechizo suyo bien lanzado. Pero el furor desaparece enseguida al ver un rayo impactar contra la parte de la pared en la que estaban apoyados, haciéndola explotar, lanzándolos a todos contra el muro contrario.

Lisa siente los escombros del muro derribado caer sobre ella, se cubre la cabeza y espera a que se calme el ambiente, pero los rayos de las maldiciones entran por el agujero y dan de lleno en las paredes, soltando nuevos trozos de piedra. La joven, aterrada, se arrastra apoyándose en los codos, impulsándose por ellos, tratando de salir del lugar de ataque masivo. Cuando ve que llega a un pasillo que aun no ha sido destruido, se atreve a incorporarse un poco y se sienta, reclinando la espalda en un pedestal vacío.

Un dolor vago recorre su brazo y el pie pero no les da mayor importancia. Empuña fuertemente la varita y se levanta, corre, lanzando hechizos por las ventanas, saltando por encima de trozos de piedra, encontrándose con más personas que hacen lo mismo que ella, sin miedo y con decisión, como si representaran una obra bien ensayada. No le importa sentir ese algo cálido y húmedo en su frente pues tiene un exceso de confianza en sí misma en aquel momento y, aunque sabe que aquello puede jugarle en contra, se siente más viva que nunca. Todo saldrá bien.

—¡Lisa! —Terry viene frente a ella y la mira con alivio, apresura el paso y cuando está junto a ella la abraza— Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Acabo de ver a Mandy y me dijo que te habías ido…

—Decidí volver —le dice cerrando los ojos, respondiendo al abrazo con fuerza—. Pensé en ti, en Mandy…

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Terry la besa. Lisa se aferra aun más a él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no despertará de ese sueño inesperado en el que se halla. Las explosiones y los gritos se hallan tan lejanos, como si no pertenecieran a este mundo. Cuando se separan se miran como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho. O como si quisieran grabar sus rasgos, el color exacto de los ojos, ese instante, para siempre. Como si fuera la última vez que se vieran.

—Mantente viva —le dice él, mirándola a los ojos intensamente y con las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Ella asiente, sin poder decir nada, y él le coge la mano y juntos corren a seguir defendiéndose de los atacantes.

Pero la destrucción de esa parte del pasillo les obliga a separarse y a tratar de buscar refugio en un pasadizo cercano, pero entonces los hechizos comienzan a volar derribando a los estudiantes. Lisa queda paralizada cuando ve una figura enmascarada caminar hacia ellos y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Entonces, varios chicos, incluyendo a Lisa, comienzan a contratacar al mortífago, con fuerza y sin tregua.

Lisa está demasiado concentrada para defenderse con escudos invisibles y enviar maleficios al mortífago, pero es capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo que vienen más como él a por ellos. En esa zona del pasillo solo están ellos, pero son muy pocos comparados con los mortífagos que los atacan sin parar.

Una maldición alcanza a Lisa, que no se mueve lo suficiente para evitarla, pero el rayo impacta en su brazo, siendo suficiente para lanzarla por los aires, cayendo sobre unos escombros. Suelta un quejido de dolor y trata de incorporarse pero mira su brazo y éste sangra profusamente, doliéndole como si le clavasen cuchillos. Aun así, se levanta y vuelve, temblando, pero levanta su varita y con toda su furia vuelve a lanzar maleficios.

Está herida y cansada, jadea y siente que la garganta le arde, pero nada le detiene y continúa con su labor, derribando junto a otros chicos a los mortífagos, corriendo de aquí para allá ayudando a otros estudiantes para equilibrar fuerzas. Tiene confianza y con valentía contrataca pero, a pesar de hallarse en una batalla, nada la ha preparado para lo que sigue. Un enmascarado viene por el pasillo, derribando sin dificultad a los jóvenes que pretenden detenerlo y cuando Lisa ve que apunta la varita directo a ella sabe enseguida qué maldición enviará. Queda paralizada, pero entonces alguien se aferra a ella, escudándola del atacante. Y por un segundo ve su rostro, preocupado, aliviado, y luego, sonreírle. Pero la maldición imperdonable le da de lleno en la espalda y Lisa, derribada por Terry, cae al suelo. Jadeando, Lisa trata de averiguar si el mortífago continúa allí, pero el pasillo está desierto. Mira a Terry, desesperada y le da la vuelta con cuidado, dejándolo de espaldas sobre el suelo. Pronuncia su nombre repetidas veces, llamándolo, pero sabe que es estúpido que lo haga. Él no va a volver.

Siente las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos mientras que un nudo amargo le sube por el pecho y la garganta, y al final rompe a llorar, recostándose al lado de Terry, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, empapando su túnica con sus lágrimas.

Terry la salvó de una muerte segura, sacrificándose por ella con gran valentía, y Lisa no deja de pensar en ello, diciéndose que de no haber vuelto, él probablemente seguiría con vida.

Sí, la muerte gana en todas las batallas, pero ella se encargará de que sean los mortífagos quienes desaparezcan de la faz de la Tierra. Hará todo lo posible porque así sea.

Besa a Terry una vez más y se levanta, con las piernas flaqueándole, pero con el corazón firme.


End file.
